


i hate u i love u

by Kinkywaluigi



Category: ARMY - Fandom, EXO (Band), EXO-L, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Army, Chanyeol too, Crack Fic, EXO-L - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, IF YALL LIKE IT I MAY CONTINUE IT, Namjoon is mentioned once - Freeform, One Shot, Slow Burn, THIS IS SARCASM, They are gay, YESSSS BITCHESSSS, Yuri, crack!fic, f/f - Freeform, gays, happy valentine's day, joy, sm, stan twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkywaluigi/pseuds/Kinkywaluigi
Summary: will these two girls from rival fandoms fall in love? the only way to find out is to click!





	i hate u i love u

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is me, kinkywaluigi. If you didn't read the tags, I am going to warn you again. THIS IS A CRACK FIC. MEANS SARCASM. If you give me shit i'll assume ur like 12 and very gullible. Also I haven't written fanfiction since i was 13 (and i wrote icarly fics mind u) and this is the very first time i write in english uwu be kind. Sorry for my bad English XD.  
> PD2: i am not an army nor an exol i only see yall fighting every day on twitter lmaoo IM A 17 CARAT!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA  
> (lookin for a monbebe gf uwu) monteen 4 ever  
> hmu @ tumblr finchelinthetardis

María Juana de la Cruz Suárez loved only one k-pop band: BTS.

She discovered them after her favorite western artists faked loving the bangtan boys, that fateful night of the American Music Awards. She changed her twitter username from “ILOVEBIEBERCONDA” to “ILOVERMCONDA”. Soon, María Juana started getting to know other ARMYs, and at the same time, the k-pop fandom.

“EXO-ls are the enemy” said Rachel, her best internet friend from the US. “They are onto us because BTS are more famous than EXO”.

María Juana lost no time. She got into fights with EXO-ls regularly, like any proud ARMY would.

Suddenly, María Juana started getting obsessed with one particular EXO-l. Twitter username “YEOLCHOGIWA”.

Mikayla Reyes was a k-pop veteran. She had listened to Super Junior’s “Sorry Sorry” in the radio back in 2011 and soon started stanning all the artists from SM. Mikayla got bullied by her friends at school for liking “weird Korean music”, but it seemed that liking k-pop was more acceptable now. Her twitter username had gone from “SUJUFAN98” to “SHINEEQUEEN” to “TAEYEONISDABEST” to “FXCOMEBACK” to “JOYMAKESMEGAY” until the present one, “YEOLCHOGIWA”.

As a proud EXO-l, she did not start fights with ARMYs. Rather, she would ignore them. But once they started getting out of hand, Mikayla would not hesitate to defend EXO.  
Lately, one ARMY kept on appearing on her mentions, twitter username “ILOVERMCONDA”.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Mikayla said to herself.

It was 4 PM in Manila. That meant that this Mexican girl who kept attacking her should be sleeping.

Mikayla replied to one of María Juana’s accusations “why do u keep @ ing me??? R u in love with me or what?”

María Juana laughed in Spanish, her eyes sore since it was 2 AM back in Mexico. “in love with u???? PLEASE. I AM STRAIGHT. I only love NAMJOON” she continued.

Little did she know, this was only the start of what we call an enemies to lovers fanfiction.


End file.
